Valentine's Day Repeated - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por... Traducción Autorizada by Bananacosmicgirl
1. Chapter 1

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-s-/-2-8-0-0-5-5-4-/-1-/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated

**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Loth Prince

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy &amp; Bellatrix_2009

**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy echó para atrás su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Nunca saldría de su habitación sin verse perfecto, sin embargo, ese día en particular debía lucir más que perfecto. Todas las chicas y algunos chicos, lo estarían observando, esperando encontrar alguna señal de interés en ellos. Las chicas esperarían recibir una tarjeta de él, mientras que los chicos esperarían pasar un poco de tiempo con él, esperando entregarle algún tipo de regalo o algo así.

Generalmente en San Valentín, la habitación de Draco quedaba decorada con unas cuantas flores, así como collares y distintas cosas que tenían la función de ser un simple—recordatorio—sobre—esto—y— aquello de alguna persona para Draco.

Hubo un toque en su puerta, y un momento después, Pansy Parkinson entró a la habitación. Estaba vestida con una bata falsamente atada. Su ropa interior era de encaje rojo, tanto el sujetador como las bragas, se mostraban claramente, así como sus piernas y un poco de su escote. Draco se preguntó si había usado algún tipo de hechizo—crece—pechos, porque ciertamente así lo parecía.

— Draco — Ronroneó — No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

El chico sólo la miró. Pansy estaba bajo la ilusión de que tendrían una cita secreta en la Torre de Astronomía y no importaba que le dijera Draco sobre la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera de nuevo, ella no escucharía. Ella seguía pensando que la sosa mala cogida que habían compartido, había sido lo mejor y que se iban a casar y vivir felices para siempre.

La chica necesitaba que le revisaran la cabeza.

— Pansy – Respondió ácidamente Draco – No existe ninguna maldita posibilidad de que salgamos de nuevo. No me importa cuál de esos horribles vestidos decidas usar esta noche, porque no estaré cerca de ti, así como tampoco te veré.

Pansy miró a Draco. Entonces su labio inferior empezó a temblar y lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo? – le gritó antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Draco rodó los ojos y se volteó a estudiar su reflejo.

— Te ves bien. – le dijo el espejo.

— Lo sé – contestó el rubio.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente. Donde sea, habían parejas besándose con sus manos moviéndose en lugares donde realmente no deberían estar cuando habían profesores en frente, pero en San Valentín, a los estudiantes no podría importarle menos ese hecho. Corazones rosas estaban esparcidos sobre las mesas y nubes en forma de corazones flotaban bajo el techo encantado.

Draco resopló hacia el trío dorado, donde dos tercios, la sangre sucia y la comadreja, pegaban sus lenguas en la garganta del otro. Notó a Potter aburrido.

El rubio caminó a pasos largos ingresando al comedor, consciente de que todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo observaba. Draco siempre se veía bien, pero con esa nueva túnica y sus nuevas botas finas, se veía mucho mejor. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a acercársele y no fue hasta que el rubio y su séquito se hubiesen sentado en la mesa de Slytherin que las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor regresaron al nivel en que estaban antes de su entrada.

Una vez que el chico empezara su desayuno, entraron las lechuzas, y no menos de dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron enfrente de él. Era un poco grotesco ver tantas plumas, y Draco esperaba que ninguna de ellas terminara en su comida una vez que las aves se fueran.

Nada del montón de cartas y pequeños regalos, se veía remotamente interesante. Con el semblante aburrido en su rostro, abrió las cartas. Había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, con quien Draco había… copulado… pocas semanas atrás. Había sido un buen revolcón, pero no era lo suficientemente linda o ingeniosa como para mantenerlo interesado. Su compañera Lisa Turpin, con quien Draco nunca había salido o con quien quisiera hacerlo, le había mandado una empalagosa carta con corazones rojos en ella.

Había tres tarjetas de unos Hufflepuff menores y que Draco pensaba que tocar sería algo cercano a la pedofilia, el solo pensamiento de salir con alguno lo estremecía. Era el príncipe de Slytherin, pero debía trazar alguna línea. Por otro lado, Megan Jones, quien había enviado una tarjeta de buen gusto y con un solo corazón, era una hermosa chica a quien Draco no le importaría llevar a la cama de nuevo. Aunque la chica era poco ingeniosa, su cuerpo era lo suficiente bueno. Lo mismo tenía que decir de Wayne Hopkins, quien también le había enviado su tarjeta, con una nota diciendo, "la pasé genial la semana pasada." Draco casi resopla, por supuesto que lo pasaron bien. Draco estuvo genial.

Miró por encima el resto de tarjetas, no había nada que valiera la pena. Por ahora había ganado dos collares de plata y una pequeña figura de dragón, también hecha de plata. Ningún Gryffindor le había enviado nada, nada para sorprenderse, hubiese sido como traicionar a su propia casa si lo hacían y ningún Slytherin, además de Pansy, había hecho algún movimiento. Lo que tampoco era sorprendente, pues los Slytherin eran bien conocidos por ser furtivos, y enviar cartas declarando sus afectos no lo era.

El chico continúo desayunando, socializando poco con sus compañeros de clase ya que sus conversaciones tendían a ser aburridas. Pansy había estado sobre él mientras abría sus cartas pero Draco no le había prestado ni un poco de atención, y ahora ella agradecidamente lo ignoraba a él.

Terminando, Draco estaba a punto de abandonar la mesa, cuando un búho voló por el comedor. Era uno de los del colegio que traía una brillante rosa roja en su pico. El comedor en pleno observaba mientras el ave volaba alrededor de las mesas. Finalmente aterrizó frente a Draco.

— ¿Qué…? – Murmuró el rubio entre dientes, confundido. La entrega del día ya se había realizado.

El búho le llamó la atención con su pata para que pudiera tomar la rosa. Por un segundo, Draco se preguntó si era de su padre o del Señor Oscuro, pero se dijo que eso era estúpido. ¿Por qué alguno de ellos le mandaría una rosa brillante? No, esto claramente era el regalo de San Valentín de alguien para él.

Tomó la flor del pico del ave, el cual dio ligeros toques con él en la mesa para luego emprender el vuelo.

— ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Millicent. Draco resopló hacia ella. Si hay algún Slytherin lo suficiente estúpido como para enviarle algo de San Valentín, es ella. No sabría ingeniárselas ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

— No es tu asunto. – le respondió Draco. Y no lo era, pero la verdad era que el rubio no sabía quién se la había enviado. Aunque, tenía una idea…

Mientras Draco se dirigía a su primera clase, dejando detrás a su séquito, empezó a pensar sobre las pasadas semanas. La rosa no era el primer obsequio extraño y anónimo que recibía. Guardado en su mesa de noche, había otras pequeñas cosas que llegaron vía lechuza a horas extrañas. Había un dibujo de Draco que él sabía que Dean Thomas había hecho pocos meses antes. Que Thomas estuviese detrás de los regalos era impensable, ya que estaba locamente enamorado de Finnigan, otro Gryffindor. Además, Thomas era conocido por haber dibujado a todas las personas del séptimo curso.

Y había más regalos. Un anillo color Jade, hecho de un dragón mordiendo su propia cola, que formaban un tipo de joyería que le calzaba perfectamente a Draco. La única razón por la que no la usaba, es que atraería demasiadas preguntas.

Había recibido un hermoso amuleto con una sencilla gema turquesa, la roca de nacimiento de Draco y una piedra protectora en una. El trabajo a mano era perfecto, y el amuleto ahora iba colgando de la camisa de su dueño. Él había, por supuesto, revisado el amuleto con todos los hechizos de detección de maldiciones que sabía, pero no había encontrado nada. Había una fuerte magia en él, pero era solo de protección y magia blanca.

Ahora estaba la rosa. Aunque era tan hermosa como los otros regalos que había recibido, Draco se estaba irritando con todo el asunto, quería saber quién le mandaba todos esos obsequios, de lejos, solo había llegado a unas pocas conclusiones: era poco probable que su admirador fuera mucho más joven que él; los encantamientos de protección en la gema eran demasiado complicados para ser conjurados por un estudiante muy joven. Los regalos eran pensados y no basados en un simple enamoramiento. Tomaban demasiado tiempo, y eran demasiado caros para eso.

Y ahí estaba la conclusión número dos, la persona debía tener dinero. Ambos, el anillo y el amuleto turquesa eran reales, muy caros. Draco agradecía esto, podía sacar a los Weasley de la lista de los posibles admiradores.

Más allá de eso, Draco no lo entendía. No sabía si su admirador era chica o chico, ni en qué casa estaba. Brevemente pensó que podía ser uno de los profesores, pero apartó rápidamente la idea. Ninguno de los profesores en Hogwarts era del tipo de mandar obsequios anónimos así, especialmente no a un estudiante.

Llegó a la clase de Transformaciones. Se sentó y empezó a espiar a la clase mientras la Profesora McGonagall continuaba su lección de transformar cosas vivientes en otras cosas vivientes.

— Es mi meta, que cada persona de aquí sea capaz de transformar una pequeña criatura viviente en otra antes de que se haya acabado el año – expresó la profesora – No es ni remotamente cercano a lo fácil que se pueden imaginar que es. Cuando transfiguramos cosas vivientes, es crucial que no solo se cambie correctamente la parte externa, sino también la interna. Una rata convertida en un conejo no podrá sobrevivir si sólo su apariencia es cambiada.

Draco no pudo resistir un bostezo. Escuchó del tema antes y había sido obligado a leerlo también. McGonagall miró hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Entonces, abrió una caja pequeña y tomó un ratón del interior. Lo sostuvo fuerte mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio.

— Señor Malfoy – comentó – Ya que se ve tan seguro de sí mismo, no le importaría mostrarle a la clase como transformar un ratón en un hurón, ¿verdad?

El rubio escuchó las burlas de la clase, a quienes fulminó con la mirada, primero a sus compañeros, y luego a la profesora. Nadie lo dejaría olvidar ese embarazoso momento en su cuarto año.

Draco puso su varita en posición y se forzó a calmarse. Puede que haya leído del tema algunas veces, pero nunca lo había intentado.

— Transeo pasco demuto – dijo, apuntando con su varita al ratón. Un poco de luz rodeó al animal, pero cuando pasó, todo lo que había cambiado en el ratón era su pelo, de un aburrido marrón, a unas largas hebras casi blancas.

— Supongo que tendrá que escuchar más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy. – dijo McGonagall con una mirada penetrante.

Draco reprimió un resoplido. Quería contestar, pero sabía que ella le daría una detención. Se recostó en su asiento y fulminó con la mirada a aquellos compañeros que se atrevían a mirarlo. Curiosamente, uno de los que se atrevieron fue Potter y no lo fulminaba, solo miraba. Era desconcertante, y después de una rápida mirada desdeñosa en su dirección, apartó la vista.

El día pasó. En el tiempo entre Transformaciones y Pociones, Draco fue empujado dentro de una sala en desuso y recibió una manoseada profunda. No fue hasta que Draco la empujó, con la respiración entrecortada, y preguntó "¿Quién eres tú?" que la chica se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras huía del salón. El rubio sacudió la cabeza pero no podría importarle menos, de seguro era una de las muchas chicas — de — una — noche, pero, ¿por qué las chicas siempre pensaban que significaban algo?

Saliendo del aula abandonada, Draco dirigió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras, hacia el aula de Pociones. Snape no dijo nada al verlo entrar.

— Hoy empezaremos a abarcar los sueros de la verdad. Éstos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace?

Como siempre Granger ya tenía su mano arriba. Pero Snape, como siempre, la ignoró. En cambio asintió hacia Draco quien alzaba la mano perezosamente.

— La Juroserum es el más débil de los sueros de la verdad — respondió – Una persona con una dosis de Juroserum todavía mantendrá bajo control sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero será incapaz de no decir la verdad sobre lo que él o ella estén pensando en ese momento.

— Correcto – dijo Snape – Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Como los otros sueros de la verdad, el uso del Juroserum es estrictamente controlado por el Ministro. Antes de que aprobaran las leyes sobre cómo se permitía usar la poción, esta era frecuentemente utilizada en peligrosas bromas aparentemente inofensivas que al final resultaban muy mal.

Continuaron con la lectura. Draco, quien ya había leído sobre la poción, se recostó y empezó a pensar en para qué usaría esa poción si la tuviera. Definitivamente sería muy divertido darle un poco a Potter y escucharlo escupir todo lo que pensaba de Draco. Sería aún más divertido el ver a Potter en detención por usar el tipo de palabras que de seguro usaría y Draco por supuesto se aseguraría de que Snape estuviera cerca para verlo.

— Recojan los ingredientes y empiecen a realizar su poción – Escuchó Draco al profesor. – Esta poción es una de las más difíciles de realizar, pero es rápida. Un solo error, un solo segundo en que se pase la cocción, hará que la poción sea inservible.

Draco había visto a Snape a hacer la poción antes, y sabía la importancia de usar la medida y conteo de segundos exactos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo al rubio tener la poción cocinándose a fuego lento, el color de un perfecto morado claro. Tener a Snape de padrino había sido un poco tedioso cuando Draco crecía, pues su padre siempre había hecho que tomara clases con él. Al entrar en primer año, Draco sabía un poco más de pociones que los otros niños y ahora estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera forzado a Snape a enseñarle.

Faltaban exactamente treinta y seis segundos para que Draco añadiera los trozos de lengua de dragón a la poción, cuando una explosión estremeció las paredes de las mazmorras.

— Señor Weasley, usted está tomando clases de pociones nivel EXTASIS – Espetó ácidamente Snape a Ronald Weasley — ¿No debería significar eso de que por lo menos es capaz de leer? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su total estupidez.

Draco miró la cara de la comadreja volverse del mismo color de su cabello, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada. El rubio miró a Potter posar una mano calmante en el brazo de la comadreja.

— Y detención ésta noche a las siete, señor Weasley. – terminó Snape.

Draco se burló quedamente y la comadreja le mandó una mirada mortal. Potter solo se lo quedó mirando, su cara estaba casi completamente pálida y sus ojos carecían del odio usual. Por segunda vez en el día, Draco se sentía inseguro de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Potter. Finalmente, le envió al moreno una sonrisa burlona antes de regresar a su poción, añadiendo la lengua de dragón justo a tiempo.

Después de que terminaran las clases, Draco regresó a su habitación para relajarse un poco antes de la cena. Otras pocas cartas de San Valentín habían llegado durante el almuerzo y Draco las puso ante él en su cama. Aunque no lo quería admitir, esperaba que una de las cartas o regalos fuese de su admirador secreto.

Se decepcionó rápidamente al abrir regalo tras regalo y encontrar solo estúpidas cartas de estúpidos Hufflepuff. Eran sin duda la gente más idiota en todo el planeta.

Al final, Draco solo tenía una sola cosa sin abrir en la cama. Era una caja envuelta con una pequeña tarjeta en él. No había nada escrito en la tarjeta, solo una rosa mal dibujada que era exactamente del mismo color que la rosa que había recibido en la mañana.

Abriendo el paquete cuidadosamente, Draco sonrió ligeramente cuando encontró una caja de chocolates. Los chocolates tenían forma de corazón, y como estaba solo, Draco se permitió sonreír. Las pequeñas piezas se veían deliciosas. Escogió una. Entonces, el quiso golpearse por su estupidez, porque detrás de su ombligo…

Draco sintió que era jalado por un traslador.

Draco aterrizó con su varita lista. Apuntando salvajemente alrededor de la habitación. El Slytherin pronto comprendió que parecía no haber ningún peligro inminente a su alrededor. Estaba de pie en un salón que, por lo que pudo ver, podía ser una de las antiguas aulas en desuso de Hogwarts. Había escritorios y sillas estudiantiles, todo se veía como si no hubiese sido usado en muchas décadas, y una mesa larga enfrente que le recordaba al escritorio de McGonagall.

Sin embargo, la iluminación en el cuarto, no era nada como la de un salón de clases. En cada escritorio se encontraban múltiples velas, dándole a la habitación un sentimiento no… terrenal. No habían ventanas, así que ninguna de las luces de la tarde se filtraban, si las velas no estuvieran puestas la habitación estaría a oscuras.

Dudando, Draco dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación. Todavía mantenía su varita afuera, listo para cualquier ataque. El piso crujió bajo su peso.

— No hay nada peligroso en éste salón, Draco. – Dijo una voz.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación pero no podía decir de dónde venía la voz. No reconoció la voz; era mucho más profunda de las que conocía. Aunque, habían muchos hechizos para cambiar voces.

— Muéstrate — respondió. – Si no es nada peligroso, entonces no te importará que sea capaz de verte.

La voz suspiró.

– No soy peligroso, Draco. Solo baja la varita, ¿por favor?

Aunque Draco seguía sin reconocer la voz, había algo en ella que le era familiar. No sonaba amenazadora para nada, así que tras unos momentos de duda, el rubio bajó su varita.

— ¿Eres tú quién me ha estado enviando obsequios por las últimas semanas? –Peguntó.

No hubo respuesta. En vez de eso, Draco escuchó el susurro de una tela y un débil "Finite incantatem". Dio la vuelta hacia donde venía el sonido y liberó un jadeo.

— ¿Potter? – preguntó. Su voz se llenó con un terror inmediato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter al traerlo a un lugar así? ¿Finalmente lo iba a matar?

— Oh, hola. – comentó el azabache, sonando para nada como alguien a punto de cometer un homicidio. Pero entonces, nada en la situación indicaba que Potter lo quisiera muerto. La cantidad de velas le daba a la habitación una sensación casi romántica y el comportamiento de Potter se parecía más a la de un nervioso chico de primer año.

De repente, Draco recordó a qué se parecía el traslador que lo había llevado allí. Una caja llena de chocolates en forma de corazones con el dibujo de la pequeña rosa que recibió más temprano. Los regalos que había recibido por las últimas semanas volaron por su cabeza y el amuleto protector de pronto quemó contra su piel.

— ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto? — preguntó, con disgusto puro en su voz.

Las mejillas de Potter enrojecieron.

– ¿Te gustaron los obsequios? – Preguntó tímidamente.

El rostro de Draco se encogió en repulsión cuando se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas. ¡Potter era el que le había mandado todos los regalos! ¡Era quien le había dado el amuleto protector que ahora usaba! Draco no sabía quién esperaba que estuviera tras sus presentes, ¡pero ciertamente no era el chico dorado de Gryffindor!

— ¿Draco? – Habló Harry quedamente.

— Nunca te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre. – Espetó a Harry. Entonces, después de una leve pausa dijo. – Nunca me podría gustar nada de lo que me des, Potter. Me das asco.

La cara de Harry se entristeció. En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que las mirabas que le mandaba Harry durante el día – y para ser honestos, en las últimas semanas – significaban… significaban esto… ¡que Potter era su admirador secreto!

— Pero… — Empezó a hablar Harry, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó, con voz fría y dura. — ¿Pensaste que me tiraría a tus brazos? ¿Qué te diría que amé los obsequios y que esperaba que fueras tú? ¿Qué tengo sentimientos por ti? – su voz se volvía más y más burlona con cada palabra. Entonces, con una mirada al rostro del moreno, se rió con crueldad. – Oh Merlín, lo hiciste, ¡esperaste todo eso! Oh, esto no tiene precio. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Harry no respondió. Draco pudo verlo tragar en seco.

El rubio meneó la cabeza y sonrió asqueado hacia Harry.

– Nunca podría amarte, Potter. Estás tan por debajo de mí, que incluso la suciedad te gana.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que estaba justo detrás del Gryffindor. Cuando pasó, escuchó la respiración rápida del moreno y compuso una mueca de burla para sí, sabiendo que estaba finalmente aplastando al chico — que — vivió.  
Draco avanzó por el corredor, notando que el traslador solo lo había llevado al segundo piso del colegio.

— Draco, por favor. – Escuchó tras suyo.

El rubio se volteó y fulminó fríamente con la mirada a Potter.

– Te lo dije, no tienes permiso de usar mi nombre.

Draco estaba por las escaleras en ese momento donde otros estudiantes también pasaban. Algunos se detuvieron, dando pauta a que otros estudiantes se detuvieran para ver qué era lo que tanto observaban. En pocos momentos, una multitud los rodeaba.

— Podemos sólo…

— ¿Sólo qué, Potter? – Resopló el rubio – ¿Sólo hablar? No lo creo. Solo pasar el tiempo en la misma habitación que tú me hace sentir sucio. No hay nada, y nunca habrá nada de lo que podamos hablar, asqueroso Sangre sucia.

Un jadeo colectivo vino de la multitud y la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco se amplió. Se acercó a Potter, preparándose para darle el golpe final.

— La sola vista tuya me hace sentir enfermo. – Dijo Draco – Y el pensamiento de que estés enamorado de mi me hace querer matarme.

Lo dijo lo suficiente alto para que la multitud lo escuchara, y los murmullos iniciaron enseguida. Potter cayó de rodillas.

Draco le dio la espalda y emprendió retirada.

Potter no bajó al Gran Comedor esa noche. Draco se sentó en su silla, sus compañeros de casa golpeaban felizmente su espalda diciéndole lo grandioso que había sido ver como Draco finalmente ponía a Potter en su sitio. Los que no habían estado presentes ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y Draco sospechaba que toda la escuela ya sabía del amor que sentía Harry Potter por Draco Malfoy.

Esa noche, Draco fue definitivamente el Rey de Slytherin cuando se sentó en la sala común siendo felicitado por destruir a Potter.

Solo un ligero y persistente dolor en su corazón le dijo a Draco que había hecho algo mal. El chico no le prestó atención y cuando regresó a su cuarto y encontró los chocolates en su cama, los tiró lejos junto con el dibujo, el collar, el anillo y la rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-s-/-2-8-0-0-5-5-4-/-1-/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated

**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl

**PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:**

**CORREO DEL AUTOR:** bananacosmicgirl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Loth Prince

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy &amp; Bellatrix_2009

**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, se sintió bien descansado. Preguntándose si siempre se sentiría así de bien al despertar después de humillar públicamente a uno de sus enemigos escolares. Si era así, ciertamente intentaría hacerlo más seguido. Se vistió, estaba arreglándose el cabello cuando sintió un toque en la puerta. El chico no tuvo tiempo de decirle a la persona que se largara, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar con ella a Pansy. Usaba la misma bata mal atada que dejaba ver la misma ropa interior roja que llevaba el día anterior.

— Draco – ronroneó en un tono que se parecía mucho al usado antes. – No sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

— Pansy, ¿qué carajos haces aquí de nuevo? Te lo dije ayer, no hay ninguna maldita posibilidad de que salgamos de nuevo. – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Las cejas de Pansy se unieron en confusión, mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

— ¿Ayer? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ayer! ¡Cuando entraste luciendo exactamente cómo estás hoy! – dijo Draco, apuntando la falta de ropas adecuadas de la chica.

— Yo no… no sé de lo que hablas — respondió Pansy.

Irritado, Draco le habló bruscamente.

– Sólo vete de aquí, Parkinson.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan malo?

Draco meneó la cabeza al verla salir. Eso había sido algún tipo de Déjà Vu. Regresó al espejo y pasó una mano por su cabello.

— Te ves genial. – le dijo el espejo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si el espejo también estaba atorado repitiendo lo que le había dicho el día anterior. No replicó.

El Vestíbulo seguía decorado por el día de San Valentín, notó Draco consternado. El Slytherin se preguntaba la razón sabiendo que los Elfos Domésticos eran usualmente buenos limpiando cualquier tipo de celebración, una vez ésta terminara.

— Lo hicieron muy bonito. – Dijo Goyle estúpidamente, mirando las nubes en forma de corazón del cielo encantado. Había dicho exactamente lo mismo la última vez, pero eso no era raro. Crabbe y Goyle no tenían la inteligencia de una rata incluso si se juntaban, así que el hecho de que pudieran unir juntos una oración era asombroso.

— No sé por qué aún no los quitan – resopló en respuesta.

— ¿Quitarlas? – preguntó Crabbe.

— Sí, viendo como el día de San Valentín fue ayer, parecería lo lógico, ¿no creen? – dijo chasqueándolos.

No le gustó como Grabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. No se suponía que fueran lo suficiente listos para hacer eso.

Entró al comedor. Una mirada al trío dorado reveló una escena que parecía copiada del día anterior. Potter se veía aburrido al lado de sus besucones mejores amigos. Era raro, pensó el rubio, Potter no se veía ni un poquito triste o aplastado. El moreno alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del rubio, sus ojos no mostraban nada que Draco pudiera leer. Se había esperado a un Potter furioso o llorón – algo. Pero Potter se veía como si ninguno de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior hubiese pasado.

Draco se sentó en su puesto y empezó a servirse el desayuno. Entonces, solo momentos después, lechuzas entraban a través de la ventana. Extrañamente, dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron frente a él.

De repente tuvo una terrorífica idea. Las cosas se parecían demasiado al día anterior.

— Bulstrode – se dirigió justo a la chica que se encontraba frente suyo — ¿Qué día es hoy?

Millicent Bulstrode parecía sorprendida de que el chico, de hecho, se dirigiera a ella en público, incluso con una pregunta tan estúpida como esa. Para ella lo era.

– Catorce de Febrero – dijo – Ya sabes, día de San Valentín.

El corazón de Draco, se hundió hasta las botas. Se supone que era quince de Febrero, ciertamente no se suponía que fuera San Valentín. ¡Ya había vivido esto!

¿O había sido un sueño? La escena completa con Potter, y todas las clases, ¿se había imaginado todo eso? Pero entonces, los eventos de hoy estaban pasando exactamente como los recordaba del día anterior. ¿Había tenido un sueño profético? Y en ese caso, ¿sabría que Potter estaba detrás de los regalos anónimos que había estado recibiendo? Tal vez y era solo una pesadilla que había tenido.

Para mantenerse ocupado, Draco abrió las cartas y tarjetas que había recibido. Había una de Mandy Brocklehurst, una de Lisa Turpin y tres más de Ravenclaw, ocho tarjetas de diferentes Hufflepuff y tres de conocidos que había hecho fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts.

Estaban tal y como las recordaba. Dos collares de plata, y un dragón plateado.

Draco tragó en seco. Ya había vivido éste día, pero nadie más parecía recordarlo. En cualquier minuto, una última lechuza atravesaría el salón llevando una sencilla y brillante rosa roja.

Los estudiantes jadearon cuando ésta voló sobre ellos hasta aterrizar frente a un pálido Malfoy.

— ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Millicent.

Draco ni siquiera se mofó de la chica. Tomó la rosa del pico del ave y salió del salón.

El rubio corrió hacia el baño de hombres, sosteniendo la hermosa rosa en sus manos.

_Ya había vivido esto una vez._

_Ya sabía lo que éste día le traería._

Podía ir a clases, McGonagall haría su lectura sobre convertir cosas vivientes en otras cosas vivientes, y Snape los haría hacer el Juroserum, entonces podrían mirar largamente una bola de cristal en clases de Adivinación y trabajar con irritantes y pesados números en Aritmancia, y al final del día, abriría la caja de chocolates.

Respiraba rápidamente. Había escuchado de personas atrapadas en el tiempo antes, pero siempre había una razón para eso, y generalmente era porque la magia se descontrolaba. Draco no había hecho nada extremo, y tampoco había sido golpeado por ningún hechizo extraño tampoco.

Tal vez, solo debería pasar el día y entones cuando despertara en la mañana, sería realmente mañana. Parecía una buena idea – tal vez era solo – un hipo mágico.

Draco asintió para sí mismo. Eso era lo que era. Se iba a resolver por sí solo, y mañana sería realmente mañana.

Aunque aún quedaba la interrogante de Potter. Aplastar a Potter una vez había sido divertido, pero, ¿debería hacerlo de nuevo? Había tomado algo de Draco que no lo había hecho sentir tan bien. La imagen del rostro de Potter aplastado se quedó en la mente del rubio. Odiaba a Potter, por supuesto, pero hacer que alguien más pasara por tanto dolor, de hecho le parecía un poco demasiado cruel.

Indeciso sobre qué hacer con Potter, Draco abandonó el baño de hombres, y se apuró a su primera clase.

Draco lo hizo un poco diferente desde la primera vez que lo había vivido. La lectura de McGonagall era incluso más aburrida ahora, que cuando la escuchó la primera vez. Cuando lo forzó a tratar el hechizo, sin embargo, le fue un poco mejor que la vez pasada. Esta vez, el tamaño del ratón cambió al igual que su piel.

McGonagall le dio la misma mirada que él recordaba le había dado antes.

– Supongo que tendrá que escuchar con más atención, señor Malfoy.

Draco no respondió. En vez de eso, miró hacia el asiento de Potter. Como esperaba, Potter no le lanzaba miradas asesinas tampoco esa vez. Lo observaba más contemplativamente, mirándolo de un modo que parecía hasta contento. Cuando notó a Draco mirando, Harry intentó arreglar su expresión facial, pero no resultó.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, ya había escuchado a McGonagall seguir con la lectura, y le permitió a su mente soñar. Desde la primera vez que se enteró de que Potter era su admirador secreto, se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo había ocurrido. Con toda la historia entre ellos dos, ciertamente no era una respuesta _"normal"_ que el Chico Dorado se enamorara de alguien como Draco.

Draco ni siquiera sabía que Potter era gay. Claro que, suponía que era algo que alguien como El-Niño-Que-Vivió mantendría guardado. A los periódicos, les gustaba la idea de un héroe hetero, sentando cabeza casándose con una linda chica, una vez lograr el propósito de matar al Señor Oscuro. Ellos – Los periódicos, el mundo – no les gustaría que a Potter le gustaran los chicos en vez de las chicas. Después de todo, la homosexualidad seguía siendo mal vista. Los mismos ligues de Draco con el mismo sexo, habían estado un poco más escondidos que sus encuentros con las chicas.

Entonces, el rubio se preguntó por qué pensaba en Potter, forzando fuera de su mente, todo pensamiento de él.

Al final del día, Draco estaba increíblemente aburrido. No le gustaba hacer el mismo trabajo que había hecho bien la primera vez. Su Juroserum había resultado tan perfecto como la primera vez, la envasó en una botella y se la dio a Snape, con una mueca de satisfacción. La comadreja había hecho el mismo error que antes, y una vez más, se ganó la detención por la explosión causada.

Potter había mirado a Malfoy también esta vez, y cuando Draco no respondió su mirada con completo disgusto, pudo ver la esperanza creciendo en el de ojos verdes. Draco rápidamente resopló y volteó la mirada.

Ya que era una repetición exacta del día anterior, la comida servida en el almuerzo era la misma que antes, papas con carne mechada. A Draco le gustaba, pero ya no era tan bueno al segundo día.

— ¡Mira, Draco! – dijo Pansy apuntando a las ventanas. – Te llegaron más lechuzas.

Draco quería responder, que recibiría cuatro de ellas, y que una de esas era de Harry Potter, pero no lo hizo. Le tomaría demasiado explicar y para empezar, hablar con Parkinson no era interesante.

Cuatro lechuzas aterrizaron frente a él. Una de ellas tenía el paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel rojo, que Draco sabía, contenían los chocolates de Potter. Lo puso todo en sus bolsillos.

— ¿No los abrirás? – Preguntó Pansy.

— ¿Para qué? – Respondió el rubio – Son todas tarjetas estúpidas de Hufflepuff, ¿o me mandaste algo?

Agregó lo último arrastrando las palabras.

Las mejillas de Pansy se colorearon. Draco sabía que ella quería mandarle una tarjeta, pero no se atrevía. Sería ridiculizada por toda su casa si lo hacía.

— No – Se sorbió la nariz. – Claro que no.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesta con quien me envió tarjetas y quién no? – Preguntó el rubio.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada dolida y se dio la vuelta. Draco regresó a su carne mechada.

De vuelta en su habitación, Draco abrió la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y encontró los objetos que Potter le había mandado, las cosas que había tirado lejos el día anterior. Posadas en perfecto orden. El rubio cerró el cajón de la mesa y se sentó con sus regalos. Esta vez, el Slytherin ni siquiera se molestó en abrir las tarjetas de los Hufflepuff. Sabía lo que decían y las fotos tontas en ellas. También sabía que no tenía ningún interés en quienes los enviaban.

Esto le hacía preguntarse, si tenía interés en Potter. Mientras abría las solapas del papel de regalo alrededor de la caja de chocolates, pensó que por supuesto tenía un interés en el moreno. Estaba muy interesado en herirlo y matarlo, si hiciera ambas, seguramente, haría muy orgullosos a su padre y al Señor Oscuro. Complacer a esos dos era crucial para su supervivencia. Temía el fin de año, cuando regresaría a casa a ser iniciado.

Así que sí, claro que tenía un interés en Potter.

Abrió la caja. Los chocolates en forma de corazón reposaban dentro, luciendo tan deliciosos como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Tomó un respiro profundo y eligió uno de ellos.

El jalón del traslador fue inmediato, y en cuestión de segundos, aterrizaba en una vieja aula de clases. Lucía tal y como el día anterior, con cientos de velas alrededor del salón. Sabiendo que Potter estaba tras todo el asunto, no se molestó en ponerse en guardia con su varita.

— ¿No me darás la bienvenida? – Se mofó a la aparentemente habitación abierta.

Se volteó a la puerta, donde sabía que Potter se escondía de alguna manera. De nuevo, escuchó el murmullo de un Finite Incantatem, y ahora vio a Potter aparecer, primero una parte visible y luego completamente. Una capa de Invisibilidad que Draco no había notado la vez anterior, yacía a sus pies.

Fingiendo sorpresa, Draco dijo.

— ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?

Se sorprendía de cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos por la situación. Sabiendo cuánto podía herir a Potter si quería a este punto, lo hacía extrañamente nada atractivo de hacer, de hecho. Al mismo tiempo, las palabras de su padre sobre matar a Potter si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad resonaban en sus oídos.

— Oh, hola. – dijo Potter, como había dicho el día anterior.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos. Sabiendo lo que había hecho, Draco encontró muy duro decir algo espontáneo, o lo que sea que no sonora simplemente aburrido.

— ¿Te gustaron los regalos? – Preguntó el Gryffindor después de un minuto de silencio incómodo.

Draco reprimió un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué me los enviaste a mi?

Harry miró sorprendido el tono de aburrimiento pero no desagradable de Draco. El chico también estaba sorprendido.

— Yo… — comenzó Potter dudoso – Los vi y pensé en ti.

Habló calmadamente, su cabello caía por el rostro mientras miraba sus pies. No era la primera vez que Draco pensaba que si no hubiese sido El-Chico-Que-Vivió, entonces ciertamente el moreno podría haber sido sexy. En serio, Potter se veía bastante bien, si alguna vez pudiera controlar la apariencia de ese cabello, y tenía buen cuerpo. Si su historia hubiera sido diferente, Potter ya estaría en la lista de conquistas del rubio.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría Potter de eso. ¿Qué pensaría de Draco llevándolo a la cama, joderlo durante una noche, y luego abandonándolo en el frío? Posiblemente, humillaría a Potter incluso más de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Sobre todo, le daría al rubio un poco de placer.

De hecho, la idea tenía cierto mérito.

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó Draco, bajando su voz y dando un paso hacia el Gryffindor.

Potter tragó saliva visiblemente, pero esta vez, no era por la misma razón que la anterior. Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Esto podía ponerse divertido.

— Yo… yo supongo que… — Potter tartamudeó mientras Draco daba otro paso.

— ¿Qué supones? – Preguntó Malfoy.

— Yo… Mmm… Me gustas. – respondió el moreno rápidamente.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Te gusto?

Draco se acercó aún más a él, y corrió una mano sobre el pecho del otro. Se sentía sorpresivamente duro contra los dedos del rubio. Obviamente, Potter se ejercitaba algo.

Harry tragó en seco de nuevo.

— ¿Qué… qué haces?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente hacia él. ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿La luz de las velas, y un lugar donde estamos solos, Potter? Parece que esto es exactamente lo que tenías en mente.

Se inclinó contra Potter, dejándolo sin aliento. Draco sonrió depredadoramente. Esto en serio sería divertido.

— ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en un salón de clases, Potter? – ronroneó Draco.

Potter parecía incapaz de hablar, mientras Draco se frotaba contra él. Al rubio le gustó la sensación del cuerpo de Harry, estaba hecho justo como le gustaban a Draco sus amantes masculinos; la misma altura que él, sin grasa en el cuerpo, y con músculos bien definidos sin exagerar.

Potter gruñó bajo en su garganta y Draco encontró su boca capturada en un agudo beso. El Slytherin sintió crecer la dureza en los pantalones de su Némesis contra sus muslos, y su propio cuerpo se calentó de una sola vez. Esta sería una buena corrida, y el pensamiento de terminarlo todo con un frío rechazo, hacía todo el asunto aún más atractivo. Esto no era algo que duraría para siempre.

Esa tarde, Draco no tomó su cena, así como ciertamente tampoco lo hizo Harry Potter. En vez de eso, Draco se quedó dormido en una vieja sala en desuso.


	3. Chapter 3

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t/s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated

**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl

**PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:** w-w-w-.-c-o-s-m-i-c-u-n-i-v-e-r-s-e-.-n-e-t/

**CORREO DEL AUTOR:** b-a-n-a-n-a-c-o-s-m-i-c-g-i-r-l- -h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Loth Prince

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy &amp; Bellatrix_2009

**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy se despertó sintiéndose bastante contento. Había tenido el mejor sexo con Harry Maldito Potter el día anterior y ahora lo iba a rechazar. Ya podía imaginar la asquerosa cara de idiota del Gryffindor cuando le dijera que la noche había sido buena, pero que él no quería que pasara de nuevo.

Ignoró la pequeña voz que le decía que no le importaría tener otra ronda con Potter.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, todos sus planes se arruinaron de una vez.

No seguía acostado en la polvorienta sala, en vez de eso, estaba de vuelta en su cama en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Draco quería gritar. ¡No quería revivir este día! ¡De nuevo! ¡Quería destrozar a Potter!

Draco se vistió y sentó en la cama esperando, cuando Pansy entró en la habitación. Después de ver la dureza de Potter, su sudoroso cuerpo contra el suyo, la vista de Pansy solo le _"Bajaba el ánimo"._

— Fuera de aquí, Pansy, no me importa qué vas a usar en la noche – le dijo. Entonces, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de decir algo, la tomó del brazo, y la arrojó fuera de la habitación.

Se quedó jadeando en su cuarto, aterrorizado con la idea de tener que vivir ese mierdacular día de nuevo. ¡Quería estar en la mañana siguiente! ¡Quería estar en el quince de Febrero! Empezaba a odiar el día de San Valentín con pasión.

Draco espió las escaleras del Gran Comedor. Mientras entraba, no se molestó en detenerse a mirar las nubes en forma de corazones en el cielo encantado, como tampoco miró la mesa de Gryffindor donde sabía que la comadreja mantenía su lengua en la garganta de Granger y donde sabía que Potter estaría sentado, viéndose aburrido.

— Eh – dijo Crabbe, mirando sobre Goyle – ¿No te gusta San Valentín?

Draco le envió una mirada mordaz.

– No. Ahora mismo, odio San Valentín. ¡Odio las estúpidas tarjetas que voy a recibir, y la rosa, y los chocolates, y todo lo que las lechuzas traigan! ¡Y odio a Potter! ¡Lo odio!

Crabbe se miraba aún más confundido. Lo que solo hizo que Draco quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

— Sabemos que odias a Potter – dijo Goyle – Siempre lo has hecho.

De repente, un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Draco.

— ¿Qué si él está detrás de esto?

— ¿Detrás de qué? – preguntó Crabbe. La mirada que intercambió con Goyle claramente decía que pensaba que Draco estaba loco, lo cual no hizo nada para mejorar el humor del rubio.

— ¡Debe ser quién esté haciendo que todo esto ocurra! ¿Por qué lo haría? Quiere que este día pase una y otra vez. – Mencionó el chico. A este punto, Crabbe y Goyle menearon la cabeza y volvieron su atención al desayuno, porque nada de lo que posiblemente dijeran les daría algo, excepto tal vez una maldición de Draco.

Las lechuzas llegaron, y dieciséis de ellas aterrizaron frente al rubio. Draco fulminó con la mirada a las aves, quienes no parecían ni un poco intimidadas por él, removió las tarjetas y cartas de sus patas. No se molestó en abrirlas – sabía lo que dirían y quienes las enviaban. En vez de eso, las guardó todas en el bolsillo y volvió a fulminar con la mirada, pero esta vez al resto del comedor. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Mientras fulminaba a la gente, Draco estaba ocupado pensando las posibles, o imposibles, razones de Potter para estar detrás del día repetido. ¿Tal vez, Potter quiere ser humillado por el resto de la eternidad? Draco sonrió vilmente; le podía conceder ese deseo. O tal vez a Potter le gustaba el día de San Valentín. O quería enviarle a Draco muchas rosas. O se quería vengar del Slytherin por todo lo que le había hecho todos esos años y hacerlo revivir el día rosa una y otra vez.

— Draco – dijo Millicent despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

La lechuza con la rosa había aterrizado frente suyo y se veía molesta de verse ignorada. Draco suspiró sonoramente, mientras tomaba la rosa del pico, entonces, el ave emprendió vuelo. No se veía contenta con él, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos.

Sosteniendo la rosa ausentemente, el rubio se puso de pie, y abandonó el comedor.

Si Potter estaba tras la repetición de éste día, entonces Draco podía seguir dos caminos para despertar en el mañana real. Una, era pidiéndolo a Potter, pero ahora, ¿cuándo Draco Malfoy le ha pedido algo a Potter? Impensable. No, la única opción que quedaba era…

— Matar a Potter…

Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en clase de Transformaciones. McGonagall lo notó, por supuesto. Caminó desde su mesa hasta su escritorio, y le pidió que transformara el ratón marrón en un hurón. La clase rió y Draco les echó una mirada furiosa, ¡no solo tenía que volver a vivir este día una y otra vez, sino que también tenía que pasar por esta humillación una y otra vez!

— Transeo pasco demuto – dijo Draco en un susurro aburrido, miró como el ratón se hacía más grande, y como su forma y color cambiaban. Ciertamente, se hacía mejor en esto cada vez que lo intentaba.

McGonagall parecía un poco sorprendida de lo bien que lo había hecho Draco, pero siguió diciendo las mismas palabras que había dicho dos veces antes.

– Supongo que tendrá que escuchar un poco más cuidadosamente, señor Malfoy.

El chico le frunció el ceño, a la situación y al mundo. Fulminó a todos con la mirada hasta llegar a encontrar los ojos de Potter en él.

Repentinamente, se sintió fuerte. Esos ojos sobre él, que había visto cuando estaban llenos de éxtasis, justo antes de que Potter echara atrás su cabeza con pasión y calentura. El rubio había visto el cuerpo bajo la túnica; la dureza, músculos magros y piel suave; sintió esas manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Había escuchado a Potter rogar por más, y se había encontrado a sí mismo esperando darle todo aquello que podía dar. Había escuchado la respiración pesada del Gryffindor que combinaba con la suya, y que de hecho le gustaba.

Draco apartó la mirada, la ira crecía de nuevo en él. ¡Potter lo estaba haciendo sentir todas esas cosas! El chico había hechizado este día para que él lo repitiera, y había hechizado a Draco para que quisiera cogerse a Potter de nuevo. Potter lo había hechizado, haciéndolo querer sentir el toque de las manos del moreno de nuevo.

Se sentía enfermo; no quería sentir ninguna de esas cosas. Odiaba a Potter; ¡siempre lo había hecho! Potter era estúpido, Potter había hecho de su vida en casa un infierno, Potter siempre obtenía atención.

Potter en serio merecía morir.

Mientras transcurría el día, a Draco no le podía importar menos que ocurría alrededor suyo. Ya lo había vivido, y aunque no veía, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Caminó entre Crabbe y Goyle hacia Pociones, así no sería arrastrado por la besu… voluntariosa chica a la sala en desuso. Sabía que Weasley haría explotar su Juroserum en Pociones. Esta vez, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para mirar a Snape relatar las remarcadas faltas en las habilidades de lectura de la comadreja.

Para el almuerzo, Draco no deseaba intercambiar ni una palabra con sus compañeros de clases. Discutían los mismos temas sin sentido que hacían el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese, y ni siquiera habían sido interesantes el primer día.

Pansy, siempre lo bastante idiota, apuntaba a las lechuzas que atravesaban las ventanas con mas tarjetas de San Valentín y la caja con envoltorio rojo.

— Yo sí tengo ojos con que ver, Parkinson – resopló hacia ella.

Las lechuzas aterrizaron frente a él; tres con tarjetas y la cuarta con la caja. Como había hecho el día anterior, guardó los obsequios y fulminó con la mirada a Pansy antes de que pudiera decir algo. La chica se sorbió la nariz y volteó la cabeza, Draco estaba agradecido.

Draco regresó a su carne mechada, la que sabía decididamente mal después de comerla por tres días.

Draco estaba inseguro de por qué seguía en clases de adivinación, pero entonces, era una materia sencilla donde conseguir buenas notas era bastante fácil. Cuando escogía las materias, Draco se dio cuenta que merecía una que no requiriera demasiada lectura

— Bienvenido, bienvenido – dijo Trelawney mientras Draco ingresaba en el salón – Ah, algo te está molestando. Puedo ver que llegaste a la clase con la mente nublada.

Draco no estaba impresionado. Aunque Trelawney había hecho una verdadera predicción de vez en cuando, era usualmente de las estúpidas que no ayudarían a nadie. En ese momento, solo con mirar la cara de Draco era suficiente para notar que el chico estaba _"en problemas"_. Más jodido que otra cosa, pero a Trelawney no le gustaban esas palabras fuertes.

Draco no respondió a sus palabras; simplemente se sentó en su silla y cruzó sus brazos con una agria mirada en su rostro.

— Hoy empezaremos con un tema de la adivinación que es realmente pesado… — empezó Trelawney.

— Oh por el amor de… Solo empecemos con la lectura de bolas de cristal de una buena vez. – interrumpió el rubio.

Trelawney se veía sorprendida.

– Ese problema que vaga por su mente obviamente lo está ayudando, joven Señor Malfoy. – dijo – Es de hecho, lectura de bolas de cristal lo que veremos hoy.

Draco rodó los ojos. Cuando la profesora le pidió al grupo de estudiantes que tomara cada uno, una bola de cristal, se desplazó infeliz hacia el escritorio donde veinte de ellas esperaban ser tomadas. Frunció el ceño hacia la bola; sabía que no sería capaz de ver más de lo que había visto los días anteriores. La lectura de bolas de cristal era increíblemente estúpida, pero de nuevo, la materia entera era bastante tonta para empezar.

— Miren profundamente los remolinos de niebla del cristal – empezó Trelawney – Si tienen el don, podrán ver su futuro en lo profundo.

Draco miró fieramente a la profesora. Era bastante obvio que aunque pudiese ser capaz de ver algo en la bola de cristal, no lo haría ahora, porque parece que no tiene futuro. Posiblemente no podía ser llamado _"futuro"_ el ser forzado a revivir este día una y otra vez.

Mientras se sentaba y pretendía concentrarse en su cristal, se preguntó si sería buena idea de decirle a la profesora lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero entonces, ninguna de las personas alrededor parecía afectadas, todos actuaban como si este día no hubiera pasado ya. Además, quedaba la posibilidad de que cualquier profesor con el que hablara se carcajeara en su cara y lo enviara a San Mungo. Así que no, la única opción que tenía, seguía siendo la de matar a la fuente del problema.

— ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Trelawney, apoyándose sobre su hombro y observando su bola de cristal.

— Sí – Bramó Draco. – Veo que antes de que el día termine, Harry Potter estará muerto.

Trelawney jadeó y tomó la bola de cristal del chico. Sus ojos se ampliaron tras los enormes anteojos.

— ¡Es verdad! – exclamó la profesora — ¡Lo veo, veo su muerte! Oh, debería advertir al pobre chico, debería permitírsele hacer lo que quiera en sus últimas horas.

Draco rodó los ojos, irritado por su drama.

– Ya no toma más esta clase.

Trelawney miró alrededor, como dándose cuenta recién de ese hecho.

–Oh, ¡tendré que ir a ver al director! ¡Se acabó la clase!

Sorprendido, Draco se permitió una sonrisa. Ya no tendría que sufrir más de esta tediosa clase. Tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón. Pansy, quien por alguna razón también tomaba adivinaciones, posiblemente por Draco, le sonrió feliz mientras le posaba su mano en el brazo de él.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! – dijo – Decirle que Potter iba a morir, ¡que fabulosa idea!

— Déjame en paz, Parkinson – dijo el rubio mientras la empujaba, importándole muy poco su expresión herida. Pansy Parkinson era lo último en su mente ahora. Al contrario, su cabeza estaba llena de Harry Potter.

Después de su clase de Aritmancia, que se le estaba haciendo más fácil ahora que se le permitía hacer los mismos números después de tres días, Draco tomó camino hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin. No le dirigió la palabra a ninguno en la sala común, y ellos sabiamente lo dejaron tranquilo, todos temerosos de su ira. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, ser un alumno de séptimo año definitivamente tenía sus ventajas, que no hubiese alguien mayor que él aparte de los profesores era una de ellas.

Draco tiró las tarjetas y la caja envuelta en su cama. Aún no era tiempo de visitar a Potter. Primero, debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba hacer, a pesar de ser criado por un Mortífago, un asesinato no era algo que Draco se tomara a la ligera. Además, Potter tenía por lo menos nueve vidas considerando la cantidad de veces que había sobrevivido a los encuentros con el Señor Oscuro.

El rubio se estremeció al pensar en el Señor Oscuro. Solo había visto a Voldemort una vez, pero había sido suficiente. La sola vista del hombre con cara de serpiente, había puesto al chico mal del estómago, y la forma en que Lucius se arrastraba por él, le hacía a Draco preguntarse sobre todas aquellas charlas que el mayor le daba.

_"Un Malfoy nunca se inclina ante nadie" _le había dicho su padre en muchas ocasiones. _"Un Malfoy se levanta solo y nunca es ridiculizado"._

Draco tenía que pensar en esas cosas para mantener el odio por Potter encendido. Lucius siempre le daba esos discursos cada vez que Potter o uno de sus amigos lo ridiculizaba o lo vencía. En cada partido de Quidditch, Potter había vencido a Draco, cada plan fallido de mandar a Potter a detención, o de expulsarlo del colegio y cada vez que Dumbledore había favorecido a Harry sobre el resto de la escuela, todas aquellas veces, Draco había escuchado los discursos de Lucius. En más de una ocasión, esos discursos habían terminado con golpes del bastón de su padre.

La ira cubrió a Draco, y él lo permitió porque sabía que la necesitaba.

Desenvolvió la caja de chocolates y tomó una pieza, su varita ya estaba en su mano. Sintió el familiar jalón tras su ombligo, y aterrizó seguro en ambos pies, de una enfrentando la dirección donde sabía que Potter estaría.

— Sal de ahí, Potter. – espetó Draco.

Escuchó un jadeo, obviamente Potter no esperaba que él supiera quién estaba detrás de los regalos, y la primera vez que Draco había sido traído a este cuarto, tampoco lo sabía.

Después de un momento, Potter se hizo visible cuando su capa de invisibilidad cayó a sus pies.

—¿Cómo es que…?

Draco lo observó de arriba a abajo, antes de apuntar su varita a la garganta del Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué…? – empezó a hablar Potter, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Pensaste que vendría a decirte que te amo, Potter? – escupió el rubio. Fulminó con la mirada al chico y permitió que el amor y la confusión que veía en los ojos de su Némesis, alimentaran su ira y resentimiento contra el moreno.

— Yo… cómo sabías… — balbuceó Potter mirándose muy confuso.

Draco resopló.

— ¿Pensaste que eras imposible de rastrear? Potter, eres un mago mediocre. Hay muchos hechizos que revelan quién manda algo. – la verdad era un poco diferente, Draco usó todo hechizo de rastreo que pudo pensar, para encontrar al remitente anónimo de los obsequios, sin éxito. Potter era remarcadamente bueno en hechizos de anonimato.

— Pensé…

— Ahora veo, ese es tu gran problema – interrumpió con sorna – No deberías pensar. Es algo que no te queda.

Potter tragó en seco. A Draco le recordó el día anterior, cuando el chico lo había hecho ante la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio y el tono de su voz. Y entonces recordó el día anterior a ese, cuando Potter se había tragado las lágrimas porque Draco lo había quebrado.

— ¿Qué vas a…? – Comenzó a hablar el moreno, pero no terminó la pregunta.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? – terminó la pregunta, y se rió cruelmente. – Me has dado la oportunidad perfecta, Potter, la oportunidad que he estado buscando. Estamos solos, y apuesto a que nadie sabe que estás aquí. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? – bramó la última parte amenazadoramente.

— Pero yo… — inició de nuevo. Entonces sintió el silencio; obviamente no sabía qué decir.

— Querías que viniera aquí y dijera que te amo – dijo Draco, bastante similar a lo que había dicho dos días atrás. – Eso nunca va a pasar, puede que seas una buena cogida, pero tú nunca, jamás, serás más que eso.

Para las últimas palabras, Harry se veía aún más perplejo. A Draco no le importaba. Potter estaba tras la repetición constante de este día, y si él estaba fuera de su camino, entonces el mundo de Draco podría continuar girando.

— Y ahora – su voz no era más que un murmullo – Es tiempo.

— ¿En serio vas a matarme? – preguntó Potter – Pero… te atraparán.

Draco sonrió burlón.

– Hay una capa de invisibilidad a tus pies. No serás encontrado en un buen tiempo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes. Draco dejó salir toda la ira acumulada que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo, ira hacia Potter, hacia su padre, hacia Voldemort. Sintió su rabia invadirlo mientras dibujaba en su mente las palabras que su padre le había dicho sobre las imperdonables. Su padre estaría tan orgulloso de él ahora.

Respiró hondo.

— Te amo.

— Avada Kedavra.

Draco se sentó observando su cama.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vacío.

En la mesa, se posaban las cartas que había escrito a su padre. La nota era corta, mecánica. Se proponía a mandarla inmediatamente, pero ahora sus extremidades se sentían como plomo, y no podía obligarse a ir a la lechucería.

En serio lo había matado.

Había matado a Harry Potter.

Después de años y años de intentarlo el Señor Oscuro, él, Draco Malfoy, había matado a Potter al final. Se sentía irreal y…

— Enfermizo.

La vista del rostro de Potter al ser golpeado con la luz verde de la maldición asesina, estaba atascada en los ojos de Draco. Había una mezcla de terror, incredulidad y tristeza en sus ojos. Su cabello, siempre revuelto, caía sobre su rostro. Su cara había estado pálida. Su boca medio abierta, aún formando las últimas palabras que diría.

_Te amo._

Fueron como un hechizo, uno del tipo raro, que siempre mantendría consigo.

Nadie nunca había dicho esas palabras a él y que significaran eso. Su madre se lo había dicho cuando era más joven, pero eso fue años atrás, antes que su padre le prohibiera decirle esas cosas otra vez, harían débil a Draco. Su padre nunca le había dicho esas palabras. Y a pesar de todas las tarjetas de San Valentín y regalos, no confiaba que si se llegara a comprometer, habría amor verdadero tras ello.

Ahora Harry Potter, el maldito Niño—Que—Vivió, dijo esas palabras a él, y no solo las había dicho, las sentía al decirlas.

Draco corrió al baño y vació el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había matado a Potter? ¿Por qué pensó que eso solucionará algo? Potter había sido la esperanza del lado de la luz, ahora Voldemort y sus secuaces tomarían el Ministerio e Inglaterra, y pronto después de eso, el mundo. Todo por que Draco había matado a Potter con dos simples palabras.

¿Y por qué tenía Potter que decir esas palabras? Draco nunca pidió por ellas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Draco, aunque nunca había llorado. Era uno de esos momentos débiles que los Malfoy no estaban permitidos a tener. Draco sabía que ellas no lograrían resolver nada, pero tampoco pudo detenerlas.

Potter había caído al suelo cuando la maldición lo golpeó. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, su boca sin sonido terminando una palabra que solo Draco sabía. El Slytherin no pudo forzarse a sí mismo de moverlo más que unas pulgadas; las pulgadas que servían para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Había hecho lo que le había dicho a Potter que haría, escondió el cuerpo muerto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, nadie lo sabría a menos que alguien supiera que iba a estar ahí, y todavía, no creía que la ausencia de Potter hubiera sido notada.

Cuando Draco envió la carta a su padre, Voldemort lo sabría en minutos. El lado de la luz aún era inconsciente de la desaparición del chico, o tal vez, recién lo estén buscando ahora, mientras el lado oscuro se regocijaba.

Al final, Draco se quedó dormido en los fríos azulejos del baño. Sus mejillas seguían húmedas por las lágrimas, y en sus oídos seguían sonando las palabras: _Te amo._


	4. Chapter 4

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated

**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl

**PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:**

**CORREO DEL AUTOR:** bananacosmicgirl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Cuqui Luna

**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Draco despertó con un jadeo. Ante sus ojos se paseaba la visión del Señor Oscuro riéndose sobre el cadáver de Harry Potter; muerto a manos de Draco. Draco sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y un gran nudo en su garganta que le hacía querer vomitar.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Draco miró a su alrededor, conmocionado al darse cuenta que estaba en la cama. Estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido en el baño la noche anterior. Si él estaba en la cama y habían golpeado la puerta… ¿sería posible que fuera otro día de San Valentín?

Pansy entró en la habitación, usando la misma bata falsamente atada y la ropa interior roja que había lucido durante los últimos tres días.

—Oh, Merlín —masculló entre dientes Draco y salió de la cama. Corrió hacia Pansy y la agarró de los brazos—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Pansy le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cómo que día es hoy? Es el día de San Valentín, tonto.

Draco pensó que se desmayaría de alivio. Pansy se veía completamente confundida, pero luego sonrió otra vez y pasó una mano por el pecho de Draco.

—¿Quieres celebrarlo? —susurró y se movió más cerca.

—No —dijo Draco, empujándola con fuerza.

Ella trató de lucir sexy, haciendo un puchero, pero lucía más ridícula que otra cosa.

—Oh, vamos, Draco. Podríamos divertirnos un poco.

Repentinamente, Draco pensó, ¿por qué no? Matar a Potter obviamente, y gracias por ello, le dijo una vocecita aunque Draco la ignoró, no había detenido la repetición de este día y Pansy estaba continuamente tirándosele encima. A él no le importaba que ella pensara que sólo lo había hecho una vez; en la jodida vida de Draco lo había hecho cuatro mañanas seguidas. ¡Era un chico de diecisiete años!

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Potter apareció ante sus ojos. No era el rostro congelado del Potter muerto, era un Potter en total éxtasis, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Su boca estaba semiabierta y jadeaba mientras Draco se introducía fuertemente dentro de él.

—En realidad… —dijo Draco, horrorizado de estarse excitando con las imágenes de Potter— Sí, divirtámonos un poco.

Pansy soltó una risita cuando Draco la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio y estuvo obviamente excitada cuando encontró el bulto en sus pantalones, creyendo que era por ella. Draco trató con toda su voluntad de mantener distanciado a Potter de sus pensamientos, pero mientras las manos de Pansy viajaban más abajo, él no pudo mantener lejos el recuerdo de las cálidas manos de Potter acariciándolo.

Pansy empujó a Draco hacia la cama y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su pijama. Él desató la bata y miró las suaves curvas femeninas, tratando de no desear que fuera el fuerte cuerpo de Potter el que estuviera tendido debajo del suyo.

Entonces se obligó a parar de pensar en Potter e intentar que todo pasara, se concentró completamente en el sexo y disfrutó las sensaciones que éste trajo. 

Dejando a Pansy atrás, aunque obviamente ella esperaba que se quedaran en la cama y se acurrucaran un rato, Draco se vistió, peinó su cabello y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían ido; probablemente Pansy les había informado de sus planes de seducción y les había dicho que se fueran. Sólo que los otros días Pansy había sido sacada de la habitación bastante rápido.

Draco se detuvo justo ante la entrada del Gran Comedor. Los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día, incluyendo la segura afirmación de Pansy de que era San Valentín, le decían que era otra repetición… Pero, ¿y si no lo era? ¿Qué tal si ella se había equivocado y era quince de febrero? ¿Qué ocurriría si Potter seguía muerto?

Se preguntó que desde cuándo había empezado a importarle lo que pasara con Potter. Asesinarlo el día anterior no debía haberle importado tanto como lo había hecho, y tener sexo con Pansy no debería haberlo hecho desear que fuera con Potter con el que estuviera cogiendo en lugar de la chica.

Sabía que no podía esperar en el pasillo por siempre, así que al final respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación.

Una vez más, lo embargó el alivio Potter estaba sentado al lado de Granger y Weasley, viéndose aburrido como lo había estado los cuatro días seguidos. Draco obviamente había llegado más tarde de lo que lo había estado haciendo en los desayunos anteriores, porque Granger y Weasley ya no estaban besuqueándose; en lugar de eso, estaban tratando de incluir a Harry en la conversación.

Potter levantó la mirada, obviamente sintiendo la mirada profunda de Draco sobre él. Draco se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Luego Potter hizo algo inesperado: sonrió ligeramente a Draco antes de apartar la mirada.

Anonadado, Draco caminó hacia su asiento.

— Buen día —dijeron Crabbe y Goyle cuando se sentó.

Draco les asintió y empezó a comer mecánicamente. Potter le había sonreído. Después de todo lo que Draco había hecho, Potter le había sonreído. Tenía que admitirse que Potter no tenía ni idea de que Draco había hecho esas cosas pero aun así… con su historia, una sonrisa era definitivamente inesperada.

Cuando Pansy entró en el comedor, unos minutos después, sonreía ampliamente. Tan pronto como se sentó, se aferró a Draco.

—Aléjate de mí, Parkinson —dijo Draco rudamente, rechazándola.

—Pero… —Pansy lo miró e hizo un puchero otra vez, quizás pensando que había funcionado la última vez, así que, ¿por qué no otra vez?

—Pansy, eres agradable… a veces… pero no te quiero —dijo Draco—. Así que déjame solo.

Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas. Tal como había hecho antes, dijo:

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Pansy ya debería saber que Draco no quería una relación con ella. ¡Que no quería una relación con nadie! A él gustaba la forma en que vivía su vida. Poder joder con quien él quisiera cuando quisiera.

Las lechuzas llegaron y entregaron las dieciséis tarjetas a Draco. Abrió algunas de ellas y miró lascivamente a las remitentes, tener sexo con Pansy se había sentido bien, pero no lo había satisfecho; ¿tal vez alguien más estaba dispuesta? Por las miradas que recibió de regreso, definitivamente había una posibilidad.

Poco después, la lechuza con la rosa de Potter llegó y Draco la tomó, todavía más pensativo ahora que ninguno de los días anteriores. Tal vez, ¿podría tener a Potter también? La mente de Draco parecía regresar a Potter y al cuerpo de Potter bastante más de lo que le gustaría y otra cogida con él podría curar eso. Él no había sido tan bueno, después de todo.

—Vayan adelantándose —les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle cuando estaban a punto de irse para la clase de transformaciones.

Sus matones asintieron tontamente y trotaron alejándose. Draco esperó, perezosamente recargado contra la pared, fuera del Gran Comedor. Rápidamente, Megan Johnes salió del comedor y Draco sonrió invitándola.

—Fue una bonita tarjeta la que enviaste —dijo Draco, con una voz seductora que sabía lo hacía irresistible.

—Hubiera esperado una tuya también —dijo Megan, haciendo un puchero que en cierta forma no era muy diferente al de Pansy en la mañana. Draco se preguntó por qué las chicas pensaban que hacer pucheros era sexualmente atractivo; la mayoría de ellas se veían tontas.

Draco no dejó que sus pensamientos se mostraran, sin embargo. Le sonrió con superioridad a Megan.

—¿Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer para compensar eso?

Megan le sonrió.

—Tenemos clases.

—Entonces lo mejor será ponernos en movimiento. 

El sexo con Megan fue tan decepcionante como el sexo con Pansy. Draco pasó la hora en la que debía haber estado en Transformaciones vagando por los pasillos, intentando descubrir el por qué no estaba satisfecho con las chicas, y por qué no podía dejar de desear que fuera Potter en lugar de ellas. Era el pensamiento de Potter el que lo calentaba, no las chicas desnudas frente a él.

Draco se escondió de Filch y se dirigió hacia el salón de Pociones.

—¿Dónde estuviste durante Transformaciones? —le preguntó Goyle, cuando entraron en el salón algunos minutos más tarde.

—Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver —Draco se encogió de hombros. No le preguntarían más si mostraba claramente que no deseaba contarles sobre eso.

Snape empezó su clase como lo había hecho por tres días.

— Hoy empezaremos a abarcar los sueros de la verdad. Éstos incluyen el Veritaserum, la poción Folium y el Juroserum. Empezaremos con el Juroserum. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué hace?  
Draco no se molestó en levantar su mano. Estaba sentado, medio volteado en su asiento, mirando a Potter de reojo. Todavía era bastante increíble para él que el chico que había matado el día anterior ahora estaba sentado ahí, vivo y sano, como si nada hubiera pasado. El Avada Kadavra no podía deshacerse y había sucedido.

O tal vez sólo era la habilidad de Potter de reflejar el hechizo, lo había hecho siendo un bebé y, ¿tal vez había fingido su muerte ayer? Excepto que Draco sabía que eso no era verdad.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos para Draco, principalmente porque ya sabía qué contratiempos pasarían. Terminó su perfecto Juroserum por cuarta vez. Estaba a punto de embotellarlo cuando le vino la idea de guardar un poco para él. Mientras Snape estaba ocupado resoplándole en el cuello a la Comadreja sobre cómo restregar el caldero para limpiarlo después de esa explosión, Draco tomó otro frasco del anaquel y sirvió algo de Juroserum en él. Lo metió en su bolsillo. Luego embotelló el resto y se lo dio a Snape, quien premió a su casa con cincuenta puntos por una poción perfectamente preparada.

— Gracias, señor —dijo Draco. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con la pequeña botella de poción que había guardado, pero estaba seguro que habría una oportunidad de ocuparla. 

Durante el almuerzo cuatro lechuzas entregaron las mismas tarjetas y la caja envuelta que habían entregado por cuatro días. Aburrido, Draco las tomó y las colocó en su bolsillo. Miró hacia Potter y se dio cuenta por primera vez, desde que había comenzado a revivir el mismo día, de dos cosas: Primero, que Potter también había recibido varias lechuzas durante el almuerzo, y Segundo, Potter no estaba poniendo atención a ninguna de ellas, sino mirando a Draco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco le devolvía la mirada, Potter rápidamente apartó la suya.

Pansy le habló.

—¿No vas a abrirlas?

Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que, sin importar la situación, Pansy parecía usar exactamente las mismas palabras siempre. Por otro lado, esta era Pansy, no tenía un gran vocabulario.

—No, Pansy. No lo voy a hacer. Y deja de colgarte de mí, es poco atractivo —se burló Draco. En su mente, especulaba en cuántas formas diferentes podría _"mandarla a la mierda" _sin que ella lo captara. De verdad que parecía que no entendía que él no la quería y que no estaba enamorado de ella.

_"Te amo."_

Inesperadamente, las palabras del día anterior hicieron eco en su mente. Las escuchó tan claramente que pensó que Potter estaba otra vez parado frente a él, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, Potter estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando con Granger y la Comadreja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Nada —dijo Draco—, simplemente Potter siendo molesto.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ha recibido más lechuzas que tú —dijo Crabbe.

—Sí, gracias, ya sé —chasqueó Draco—. No había necesidad de enfatizar eso.

Crabbe se encogió ligeramente. No era fácil para alguien de su talla encogerse, pero bajo la mirada furiosa de Draco, lo hizo.

Draco no quería que le recordaran a Potter para nada. No quería pensar en él, pero a donde quiera que miraba había un recordatorio suyo. Aun cuando se dirigía hacia Adivinación, sus recuerdos se dirigían al mismo lugar: la última vez que había vivido esto, le había dicho a Trelawney que Potter iba a morir. Eso inevitablemente trajo a Draco pensamientos de su reunión en el salón abandonado.

—Hoy, empezaremos con un tema de la adivinación que es realmente pesado. Ciertamente, la mayoría de ustedes no podrán ver nada y aquellos que lo hagan probablemente interpretaran mal el mensaje que se les traiga —Trelawney dijo a los estudiantes después que tomaran sus lugares. Trelawney caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaban las bolas de cristal escondidas bajo una tela púrpura. Intentando ser lo más dramática posible, Trelawney quitó la tela con fuerza y exclamó—. ¡Lectura de bolas de cristal!

Draco rodó los ojos. Los otros murmuraron excitados, de todos modos, justo como lo habían hecho en las clases previas.

—Tomen la bola de cristal que los llame —dijo Trelawney y los estudiantes, ansiosos, fueron hacia el escritorio. Draco tomó una del montón. Para este momento sabía que, no importaba lo que hiciera, no iba a ver nada en ella.

Los estudiantes se sentaron otra vez, algunos susurrando con entusiasmo entre sí, otros tratando de ver algo en las bolas de cristal.

—Miren profundamente a través de las ondulantes nieblas del cristal —explicó Trelawney, como siempre. Draco se preguntó si tenía un manuscrito que seguía. Él podría decir las mismas palabras con ella si quisiera—. Si tienen el don, podrán ver su futuro a través de sus profundidades. Tal vez no se muestre del modo que esperan, pero los cristales siempre tienen historias que contar.

Draco miró directamente el cristal. En ella se formaban ondulantes nieblas, como había pasado las otras veces, pero ninguna de ellas formó alguna figura que Draco pudiera descifrar. Después de un rato de observar, la mente de Draco divagó de regreso a la incógnita de por qué las chicas habían sido incapaces de satisfacerlo completamente. Había tenido un orgasmo, pero no había obtenido ese sentimiento de calma después. Algo faltaba.

Pronto, las imágenes de Potter desnudo empezaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos. La percepción de la cálida respiración de Potter en su cuello, cuando Potter lo besaba y lamía. La encantadora sensación de esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y la estrechez de Potter, alrededor de Draco.

Cuando Draco sintió sus pantalones apretándose, sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. ¡No le atraía Potter!

La clase no pudo haber ido más lenta. Draco empacó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la misma clase de Aritmancia que ya había tenido tres veces. En el camino, se encontró con Wayne Hopkins.

—Hola —dijo Wayne, sonando alegre por alguna razón desconocida.

—Hola —dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja, preguntándose por qué Wayne le estaba hablando. Él no lo había hecho ninguno de los días anteriores. No obstante, reflexionó Draco, esta vez era un poco temprano para Aritmancia, no como los otros días. Ayer, la clase había terminado temprano y ya había estado en el salón de Aritmancia a esta hora, y los dos días anteriores había hecho su recorrido a paso lento, en lugar de alejarse rápidamente de Pansy y del resto.

Wayne lo miró lascivamente.

—¿Te gustó mi tarjeta?

Con esto, Draco supo exactamente lo que quería Wayne. Le sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Regresas por más?

La sonrisa de Wayne aumentó.

—Siempre regresaré por más.

Tal vez, pensó Draco, tener sexo con un chico aliviaría su obsesión con Potter. Esa fue la razón por la que los dos caminaron discretamente hacia el baño de chicos en el segundo piso y se encerraron en un cubículo. Wayne no podía quitar sus manos de Draco, quien apenas había podido calmarse después de pensar en Potter, se encontró disfrutando de la atención.

Pero entre más lo tocaba, besaba y lamia Wayne, más y más imaginaba Draco que era en realidad Potter quien estaba haciéndole todo eso. Había tenido que morder su lengua varias veces para abstenerse de pegar un grito sofocado de _"¡Potter!"_ en lugar de _"¡Wayne!"_

Cuando Draco se vino dentro de Wayne, tenía una febril imagen en su cabeza, de que era a Potter a quien le había hecho todo eso. 

Draco se enderezó y puso su corbata en su lugar.

Wayne lo contempló con asombro en los ojos, todavía tan alto como Draco lo había llevado.

—Eso fue genial —le dijo—, eres maravilloso.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo bien.

Esperando lucir presentable, Draco abrió la puerta…

… y detuvo en seco su andar.

—¿Malfoy?

La voz de Potter sonó incrédula y horrorizada. Se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando primero a Draco y luego a Wayne. Cuando su mirada regresó a Draco, estaba pálido y conmocionado. Draco tuvo que recordarse que Potter no tenía idea de que Draco fuera gay, ni recordaba haber tenido sexo con Draco.

Si la escena que ocurría ahora hubiera sucedido el primer día de San Valentín que Draco había vivido, era posible que él hubiera amenazado a Potter acerca de contarle a alguien sobre la bisexualidad de Draco. Como era ahora, Draco sabía que Potter no diría nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido sexo en un baño? —Draco se mofó de Potter—. Por supuesto que no has tenido, San Virgen Potter. —Él no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba siendo grosero. Tener a Potter frente a él después de los eventos del día anterior parecía casi como el cielo y le era difícil romper un hábito.

—Yo… —dijo Potter. Luego sacudió la cabeza, se giró y salió precipitadamente del baño.

Draco se quedó mirándolo cuando sintió a Wayne llegar por detrás y abrazarlo por la cintura.

—¿Crees que le dirá a alguien? —preguntó Wayne.

Draco puso cara de desprecio y se liberó.

—Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera admitirá jamás habernos encontrado.

Wayne pareció un poco dolido por su frialdad, no era muy diferente a las otras chicas, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos. Había habido algo en el encuentro con Potter… Algo que Draco no podía definir. Lo que Draco sabía es que había lastimado a Potter tres veces en cuatro días, a pesar de que Potter no estaba al tanto de que este día lo había hecho conscientemente.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hablar con Potter. 

Después de Aritmancia Draco regresó como siempre a su habitación. Caminó de un lado para el otro en la habitación, esperando que una explicación le llegara. ¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan obsesionado con Potter? ¿Por qué le importaba que lo hubiera lastimado otra vez hoy? ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente después de matar a Potter? ¡No se suponía que debiera tener sentimientos, para empezar!

Al final, Draco desenvolvió los chocolates y, con un suspiro, tomó una de las piezas en forma de corazón.

Momentos más tarde, aterrizó en el mismo salón de siempre. Sólo que no se veía como siempre. Le tomó un segundo percatarse de que era la iluminación la que era diferente. A pesar de que los cientos de velas estaban puestos sobre los escritorios, no estaban encendidas. En lugar de eso, un enorme tapiz había sido movido para revelar una ventana y algo de la luz de la tarde se filtraba dentro.

Draco se giró hacia la puerta y se encontró con otra sorpresa. Potter no se había molestado en ponerse la capa de invisibilidad. En lugar de eso, estaba de pie, apoyándose contra la puerta con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Levantó la vista hacia Draco y Draco pudo sentir esos ojos penetrándolo completamente, pero Potter no dijo nada.

—¿Para qué son las velas? —preguntó Draco, necesitando decir algo.

Potter desvió la mirada, hacia la ventana.

—Quería que este lugar luciera agradable.

—Bueno, ya que las colocaste, tal vez deberías encenderlas —sugirió Draco. Sintió la necesidad de fingir que no sabía que Potter era su admirador secreto.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —preguntó Potter y se alejó de la pared. Comenzando a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

—Parecerá un desperdicio de velas de otra forma —dijo Draco.

—¡Entonces deja que se desperdicien! —dijo Potter—. No me importa.

Draco caminó con cautela hacia Potter.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para poder decirme que no te importa?

Potter levantó la vista. Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y él lo hizo a un lado con el reverso de su mano.

—No —dijo amargamente—. Quería que este lugar luciera agradable para ti, pero dejaste bastante claro esta tarde que preferirías que no lo hiciera.

Draco se recargó contra uno de los escritorios.

—¿Por qué me enviaste esos regalos? —luego agregó, dado que se suponía que no sabía que era Potter—. Porque fuiste tú, ¿correcto? El collar, el anillo, el dibujo y la rosa. ¿Todo era tuyo?

Potter desvió la mirada, pero, para sorpresa de Draco, no parecía avergonzado.

—Si —dijo—. Te envié esas cosas. Pensé que tal vez las apreciarías. Pensé que entenderías al llegar aquí que no te deseo ningún mal.

—Sí las aprecié —dijo Draco, honestamente. Antes de que se enterara de que eran de Potter, Draco había estado muy contento con sus regalos.

—¿Así que decidiste ir y joder con Wayne Hopkins para mostrar tu aprecio? —preguntó Potter, resentido.

—¡No! —dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose con su propio vigor—. Yo… aunque parezca mentira, lo hice para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza.

Potter se quedó quieto y miró hacia Draco.

—¿Tú…qué?

Draco permitió que la frustración que sentía saliera.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Estos últimos días no he podido parar de pensar en ti!

No era enteramente una mentira, a pesar de que el modo en que había estado pensando en Potter había cambiado radicalmente en el curso de los cuatro días de San Valentín. No necesitaba decirle eso a Potter.

—¿No has podido? —preguntó Potter, con recelo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, irritado consigo mismo. ¡Supuestamente no sentía nada hacía Potter! ¡Estaba mal! Potter era su enemigo.

—No —dijo Draco con aire taciturno. Deseaba regresar la conversación hacia Potter, así que preguntó otra vez—. ¿Por qué me enviaste esos regalos?

Potter dudó.

—Porque… porque me agradas.

—Esos no son regalos de amistad —dijo Draco con mordacidad.

Potter miró hacia abajo, tragó visiblemente y luego miró otra vez a Draco. Dijo en voz baja:

—No me agradas como un amigo.

El silencio se esparció. Draco ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Potter, pero todavía era algo sorprendente escucharla en voz alta. Potter desvió la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Obviamente estaba avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, finalmente. Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta—. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. Realmente desearía que no fuera así —dijo, honestamente—. Eso facilitaría las cosas un montón. Eres exasperante, necio y un tremendo imbécil…

—Sí, Potter, eso realmente hará que caiga a tus pies —dijo Draco. Había un poco de broma en su voz.

—Pero me gustas de todas formas —terminó Potter—. Y por favor, no me llames así.

—¿Qué?

—Potter —dijo—. Mi nombre es Harry.

Draco elevó una ceja.

—Muy bien. Intentaré eso. Harry. Pero todavía no has respondido la pregunta. ¿Por qué te gusto?

Pott… Harry empezó a caminar otra vez.

—No lo sé. Sólo he… he estado mirándote mucho porque Dumbledore dijo que deberíamos mantenerte vigilado. Y creo que he visto un lado diferente de ti… Cuando estás con tus amigos… Y eres bueno en la escuela y… oh, no lo sé. ¿Cómo explicas el am… atracción?

Draco notó la equivocación, pero no comentó al respecto.

—No he sido muy agradable contigo ni con tus amigos.

—Confía en mí, lo sé —le dijo Harry—. Ya te dije, sé que sería mucho más fácil no estar interesado en ti.

Silencio otra vez. Harry lucía terriblemente tímido y mantenía su distancia de Draco.

—¿Te gustaron los regalos? —preguntó Harry, después de un minuto de silencio.

Draco sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—El amuleto de protección fue muy considerado.

—Pensé que podrías usarlo si alguna vez te enfrentabas a Voldemort —dijo Harry—. Dumbledore me ayudó a encantarlo.

—¿Dumbledore? —repitió Draco. Había sabido que el amuleto era poderoso, pero no había sido consiente que estaba tan fuertemente encantado.

—No sabía para quién era —dijo Harry.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo. Entonces Draco habló.

—Po… Harry. No sé lo que siento sobre esto. Sobre ti. Yo… los últimos días han sido un poco extraños y confusos para mí y no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con todo. Solamente… ¿estaría bien si sólo habláramos?

Harry asintió.

—Espero que esto no sea un elaborado plan que has organizado antes de matarme —dijo, con una pequeña risita.

El rostro de Draco se puso blanco. Las palabras lo habían golpeado fuerte.

—Tengo Juroserum en mi bolsillo —dijo—, si quieres estar seguro.

Sacó el frasco de su bolsillo.

—¿Es lo que hicimos hoy? —preguntó Harry—. El mío era de un azul oscuro.

Draco ya lo sabía.

—Este es el color que debería ser.

—¿Y lo tomarías? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Para asegurarme que no me vas a matar?

—Sería algo que tendría presente en mi mente, ¿no? —preguntó Draco. Su boca se secó. Esperaba que Harry no le pidiera tomar la poción porque eso lo forzaría a decirle sobre la repetición de San Valentín.

Harry colocó una mano sobre la de Draco.

—Confío en que me estás diciendo la verdad, Draco —dijo gentilmente—. No tienes que tomar el suero de la verdad. Puedo verla en tus ojos.

Draco sintió como si relámpagos de luz pasaran a través de ambos. Había ciertamente una conexión entre ellos que no podía ser negada y era decisión de Harry y Draco explorarla.

—Vamos a sentarnos a hablar y ver a dónde nos lleva eso —dijo Harry, con una mirada significativa. Draco supo que Harry sintió la conexión también.

Esa noche, Draco se quedó dormido en el piso de un salón en desuso, al lado de su nuevo amigo… Harry Potter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**VALENTINE'S DAY REPEATED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **w w w . s/2800554/1/Valentine-s-Day-Repeated

**AUTOR:** Bananacosmicgirl

**PAGINA WEB DEL AUTOR:**

**CORREO DEL AUTOR:** bananacosmicgirl

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Cuqui Luna

**REDACCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Bananacosmicgirl, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Este no es un feliz día de San Valentín para Draco. No obstante, él podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por...

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Draco se despertó sobresaltado… y gimió. Estaba de regreso en su habitación y en su pijama, tal y como había hecho los últimos cuatro días. Esta vez, sabía que no fue ahí donde se había quedado dormido. Recordó la conversación con Potter… ¡Harry!, hasta muy entrada la noche. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared porque ahora tenía que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido. Si habían logrado volverse amigos una vez, era posible otra vez. Además de eso, después de la larga conversación con Harry de la noche anterior, no estaba tan seguro de si era amistad todo lo que quería. No era nada de lo que Draco había pensado siempre; era divertido, dulce, tímido, valiente, amoroso… y la lista seguía. Aunque sabía que no podían ignorar completamente su historia, también sabía que había algo más ahí, algo muy especial.

Por esos pensamientos, estaba de un especial buen humor cuando Pansy tocó a la puerta y entró en la habitación en su ropa interior y bata.

Como antes, ella dijo: —Draco, no sé qué vestido usar esta noche.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Pansy. Le sonrió ligeramente, lo que obviamente le extrañó, porque él nunca hacía eso.

—Pansy —dijo—, por favor, ve a ponerte algo de ropa encima y luego ve a encontrar a alguien que pueda ser lindo contigo y te aprecie, porque yo no puedo.

No lo dijo groseramente; lo dijo tan amable como pudo. Todavía era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no estaban entrenados para hablar con _"gentileza"_.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Pansy, confundida—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que no deberías estar acosándome, deberías encontrar a alguien que te quiera y te llegue a amar —dijo Draco.

—¡Oh! —dijo Pansy. Aprovechando su confusión, Draco la giró y la dirigió fuera de la habitación. Por alguna razón, se sintió bastante satisfecho de no gritarle, o joder con ella, en todo caso. 

Como esperaba, Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie esperándolo en la sala común. Caminaron al Gran comedor, donde Goyle dijo —: Lo hicieron tan bonito —y Crabbe asintió, Draco no dijo nada. El cielo con sus nubes en forma de corazón empezaba a hacerle sentir más que pequeñas náuseas después de verlo por cinco días.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y encontró a Granger y Weasley besándose con Harry a su lado. Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con la fija mirada de Draco y obviamente se sorprendió con la falta de odio en los ojos de Draco. Como había hecho el día anterior, Harry ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que se volvió conmoción cuando Draco la regresó.

Después de eso, ni la repetición de las dieciséis lechuzas con sus tarjetas y cartas pudo poner a Draco de mal humor. Se enfrascó en una conversación con Crabbe y Goyle, hasta donde esos dos podían involucrarse en una conversación, de cualquier forma, y no mandó a volar a Pansy por completo. Parecía haber captado el mensaje mucho mejor esta vez que cualquiera de las anteriores, porque no estaba intentando colgarse de él.

Era obvio cómo estaba el ánimo de Draco, y hasta Millicent se atrevió a abrir la boca mientras señalaba el cielo y decía: —¡Miren! ¡Otra lechuza!

La lechuza con la rosa roja de Harry aterrizó delante de Draco. La tomó y sonrió, respirando su perfume.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Crabbe—, ¿de quién es?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —mintió—. No trae tarjeta.

Pero, en el momento que la conversación giró a otras cosas, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Harry. 

En Transformaciones el buen humor de Draco continuó. Esto tuvo como resultado que McGonagall casi terminara su clase sin hacer que Draco tratara de transformar el ratón en hurón, lo que hizo que el buen humor de Draco aumentara todavía más. En lugar de eso, toda la clase recibió la orden de empezar a intentar transformar los ratones. La transformación de Draco resultó, como era de esperar, mejor que la del resto.

—Está muy bien para ser un primer intento —dijo McGonagall de su intento de transformar un ratón en conejo. El ratón se había vuelto más grande, con las orejas y la vista general correctas. McGonagall lo recogió y dijo un hechizo para ver el interior del conejo. Cuando lo bajó, le sonrió a Draco—. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Excepto por un desarrollo insuficiente en la región del estómago, ha logrado convertir al ratón en un conejo. Necesitará más trabajo, por supuesto, pero es un buen comienzo.

Draco asintió, agradecido. No empezaría a sonreírle a sus profesores, aunque eso fuera lo que deseaba hacer. 

En su camino hacia pociones, Draco pasó a la chica que sabía que intentaría empujarlo en un salón vacío para besuquearlo.

—¿Quién es esa? —les preguntó a Crabbe y Goyle, asintiendo hacia la chica.

—Es Joanna Willenheimer —dijo Crabbe—. Es una Hufflepuff de sexto.

Cuando la chica intentó jalar a Draco con ella, la siguió voluntariamente, pero antes de que pudiera besarlo, se alejó.

—Joanna —le dijo—. Eres una chica dulce, pero deberías encontrar alguien digno de tus afectos.

—¡Tú eres digno! —dijo Joanna.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo soy. Y estoy enamorado de alguien más, así que no tiene caso.

Los ojos de Joanna se humedecieron y Draco se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que empezara a llorar. Estaba tratando de ser lo más amable posible con estas decepciones, pero obviamente no era algo fácil de hacer con gentileza.

En pociones, no había nada que hacer excepto otra ración de Juroserum. Como la había hecho cuatro veces antes, esta resultó ser perfecta y Draco se preguntó si podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados para ese momento. El caldero de Weasley explotó y no había nada que Draco pudiera haber hecho o quisiera haber hecho al respecto. Draco salió del salón todavía con una pequeña sonrisa de cuando Harry y él compartieron una mirada significativa después de que el caldero de Weasley hubiera explotado. 

La lechuza le entregó la caja de chocolates cuando estaban sentados en el Gran comedor para el almuerzo. Tomó la caja envuelta y las tarjetas y las hizo a un lado, continuando con su pastel de carne, que sabía decididamente mal este quinto día seguido.

—¿No vas a abrirlos? —preguntó Pansy.

Draco la miró pensativamente. Entonces sonrió con superioridad. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a la tarde para abrir la caja de chocolates? Estaría viviendo este día otra vez de cualquier manera; no había razón para no hacerlo un poco diferente de los días anteriores.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo Draco, decidido y alcanzó la caja. La desenvolvió con cuidado.

—¡Oh! ¡Chocolates! —dijo Pansy.

Draco golpeó la mano de Pansy, alejándola cuando trató de alcanzar la caja. La abrió y sonrió ligeramente ante los dulces en forma de corazón dentro. Entonces alargó su mano y tomó uno, y desapareció, como había esperado. 

La habitación estaba otra vez iluminada con velas. Sonrió ante esto; la habitación estaba bien una vez más. Se había sentido extraño ver el aula como había estado el día anterior.

Fingió no saber dónde estaba parado Harry. No supo por qué; era un juego del que no sabía las reglas.

—¿Hola? —dijo—, ¿alguien aquí?

Se preguntó si Potter había tenido tiempo de llegar. Había estado en la comida minutos antes. Un segundo después, Draco tuvo su respuesta. El sonido de la capa de invisibilidad cayendo al piso se escuchó tras él.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

—Hola —dijo Harry con nerviosismo. Draco tuvo que recordarse que Harry no había hecho esto antes. Era todo nuevo para él y para Harry, tampoco habían tenido sexo ni pasado horas hablando. Ni lo había matado, le recordó una vocecita, pero Draco no le puso ninguna atención a la voz.

—Hola. —Draco miró alrededor de la habitación—. Bonito arreglo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. —Gracias.

—¿Piensas traer a alguna chica para enamorarla en el suelo del salón? —preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

—No —dijo Harry, nerviosamente—. Te traje aquí.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Para enamorarme?

Harry tragó y los recuerdos de este haciéndolo antes chocaron contra Draco. Cómo le había roto el corazón, cómo lo había seducido, cómo lo había matado, cómo había platicado con él y ahora… ¿ahora que lo amaba? El pensamiento vino de repente, pero…

—Sí —dijo Harry después de unos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada.

Draco sonrió.

—Bien.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, la cabeza de Harry se levantó de pronto y miró fijamente a Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Dije _"bien"_ —repitió Draco—. Porque de otra manera yo habría tenido que enamorarte. Y viendo que tú eres el que me ha traído aquí, me parece justo que seas el que haga el trabajo.

La boca de Harry se abrió involuntariamente.

—¿Tú… tú quieres que lo haga?

Draco dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Harry —dijo, usando su nombre con deliberación—, ¿no crees que es una estúpida idea encerrarte en una habitación con alguien que supuestamente te odia?

—Esperaba que ya no lo hicieras —respiró Harry.

Draco le sonrió. Esta vez fue una suave y genuina sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Draco raras veces se permitía regalar a otros.

—Estás de suerte.

Entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus labios fueron hacia los de Harry. Fue un beso mucho más suave que cualquiera de los que habían compartido mientras tenían sexo. Esta vez, Draco se tomó su tiempo para probar a Harry y sentir su calor.

Harry pronto perdió su aparente parálisis y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Una mano fue a descansar en la cintura, mientras la otra se enredó en su cabello. Lo atrajo más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco sintiera el calor emanando del cuerpo de Harry.

—Oh, Merlín —respiró Harry, al final apartándose.

Draco sonrió y recargó su frente sobre la de Harry. Finalmente, las cosas se sintieron correctas. De esta manera se suponía que debía ser. Se suponía que debía estar con Harry, no sólo como amigos, sino como amantes.

—Te amo —susurró Harry.

Draco suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos.

—Creo que también podría amarte.

Sintió los brazos de Harry apretarse a su alrededor todavía más y fue empujado hacia otro beso. 

Unos minutos después, o tal vez mucho después, finalmente se forzaron a separarse. La cara de Harry estaba sonrojada y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco. No estaba seguro de haber hecho algo.

—Sonreír —dijo Harry.

Draco se río. —Bien.

Harry mordió su labio. —Probablemente deberíamos regresar al Gran comedor —dijo—. Me fui cuando empezaste a abrir la caja de chocolates y desapareciste muy rápido.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco—. ¿Un traslador de chocolate? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si compartía los chocolates con alguien más?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estaban hechizados para funcionar sólo contigo.

Draco ladeó su cabeza y preguntó algo que se había estado preguntando durante todos los San Valentín.

—¿Qué tal si lo hubiera abierto después? ¿Ibas a sentarte y esperar aquí todo el día?

Harry sonrió.

—No, definitivamente no. Tenía colocado un hechizo en la envoltura también, así que cuando la deshicieras, sería notificado. Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era venir y ocultarme.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Bajo tu capa de invisibilidad —dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Podrías venir muy enojado o, eh, asustado por no saber dónde estabas —dijo Harry.

—¡Los Malfoys no se asustan! —dijo, indignado, a pesar de que había estado asustado la primera vez. Harry definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Era sólo precaución.

—Regresemos al tema —dijo Draco—. ¿Deberíamos volver al Gran comedor?

Harry parecía indeciso. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres que regresemos juntos?

Draco le frunció el ceño. —No sé tú, pero mi interpretación de la sesión de besos de antes es que ya no somos enemigos.

Harry sonrió. —Es sólo que no estaba seguro de si querías que nos mostráramos en público tan pronto.

Draco se encogió de hombros. En su interior, suspiró, porque sabía que no importaba. Cuando llegara mañana tendría que hacer esto una vez más. —No me importa —dijo en voz alta.

Harry tomó su mano en ese momento y su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja. Jaló a Draco con él y se encontraron en el pasillo del segundo piso. Draco fingió no estar seguro de dónde estaban y le permitió a Harry guiarlo.

El Gran comedor era una locura; los estudiantes estaban hablando de forma extraña entre ellos. Draco escuchó menciones de Voldemort y vio que Pansy estaba llorando, sosteniendo la caja de chocolates. Por la conmoción, pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien notara que Harry y Draco estaban parados en la entrada. Entonces la noticia se esparció como fuego entre los estudiantes y el comedor se quedó en completo silencio.

La mano de Harry se sentía cálida en la de Draco. Miró a Harry. Luego pensó_ "¿por qué demonios no?"_ y lo jaló hacia él. Y lo besó con fuerza delante de toda la escuela.

Después de todo, mañana tendría que vivirlo todo otra vez. 

El comedor se quedó en silencio por cuatro segundos. Entonces estallaron gritos, aplausos y cuchicheos intensos. Harry y Draco se apartaron, ambos sonriendo ampliamente. A Draco no le importaba que tuviera que hacer todo desde el inicio otra vez mañana, este era un momento que atesoraría por siempre.

—Toda la escuela nos está mirando —dijo Harry.

—Ajá —dijo Draco.

—Vamos a ser las noticias de la escuela —dijo Harry.

—Ajá —dijo Draco.

—Este es el mejor San Valentín que he tenido jamás —dijo Harry.

—Ajá —dijo Draco con una sonrisa y acercó a Harry otra vez.

Esa noche, Draco no durmió en su propia cama. En lugar de eso, Harry lo llevó con él a la Torre de Gryffindor y a la habitación de Prefecto de Harry. No tuvieron sexo; ambos acordaron esperar a que la relación se consolidara antes de que eso pasara, pero durmieron juntos, fuertemente entrelazados.

Cuando despertó, fue con la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Harry a su lado, todavía dormido. Su corazón corrió a toda velocidad y sus palmas empezaron a sudar cuando se dio cuenta de que era quince de febrero. Todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior… ¡las personas lo recordarían! Había sido amable con la gente, con Pansy y con esa chica y… ¡y había besado a Harry Potter delante de toda la escuela! Su rostro enrojeció con el solo pensamiento.

Entonces, Harry se movió contra él y el brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Draco se apretó.

Y Draco se dio cuenta de que no había día en el que prefiriera estar. 


End file.
